


A Brand New Tree

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine buy and decorate their brand new Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: New
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154490557615/a-brand-new-tree

“Are you sure about this?” Blaine asked as they wandered the Christmas aisles of Target. 

“Yes,” Kurt answered, continuing his search for the perfect artificial Christmas tree. After realizing that he was going to have to drag a tree up 5 flights of stairs to their apartment in order to have a Christmas tree, Kurt decided that he was going to do that once instead of once a year for however many years that they lived in that apartment. He made the decision to forgo the fir tree that he had been used to since he was a kid and buy an artificial tree. “That’s why I’m looking for a good tree. I want one that looks full, not like it was put together by a couple of toddlers.”

Blaine looked at the trees on display. He saw one that was full. You couldn’t even see the metal “trunk.” It was pre-lit with multi-colored lights. “What about this one?” he asked, getting Kurt’s attention.

Kurt turned around and looked at the tree that Blaine was pointing at. “That’s perfect. What number is that one? I’ll go look for the box.”

Blaine read off the number on the tag, and then both men searched the stacks of Christmas trees in search of the one they had both liked on display. After fifteen minutes of searching, they finally found it. They worked together to pull it out and carry it to the check out counter. 

Once back at the apartment, they carried it up the stairs. 

“Good thing we’re only doing this once,” Kurt huffed around the third flight of stairs. 

“Best idea ever,” Blaine said, agreeing with Kurt.

Before they knew it, they were up in their apartment, putting the tree together. They made sure that all of the lights were connected and that all the branches were fluffed before putting the tree skirt they already owned around the base of the tree and hanging the ornaments that their families had given them. 

The last thing they had put on the tree before the tree topper were little green icicles that supposedly made it smell as if they had a real fir tree. 

“I would do this myself,” Blaine said, holding out the tree topper, “but you’re taller.”

Kurt laughed as he took the tree topper from Blaine and placed it on top of their brand new Christmas tree. “There. How does it look?”

“It looks perfect,” Blaine said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154490557615/a-brand-new-tree
> 
> Also, I use the scentsicles on my Christmas trees (I have 4 artificial trees) and they really do make your house smell like you have real Christmas trees, just in case anyone was wondering if they actually do work. :)


End file.
